Sorrow
by Spooky Anarchy
Summary: A realidade, as vezes, apenas nos leva a mais dor e sofrimento do o que julgamos ser pesadelos.


Um baque alto foi ouvido por todos os integrantes do clã vermelho. Quando olharam na direção do barulho viram, assustados, a pequena garota de longos cabelos brancos caída no chão.

-Anna!

O primeiro a se recuperar do susto foi Kusanagi, que correu para ajudar a menina, sendo logo seguido pelos outros. Kusanagi a segurou nos braços, percebendo as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto dela.

- O que ouve? Você está bem, Anna? - Todos se reuniram ao redor do tremulo corpo.

Anna tinha uma bolinha de gude vermelho-sangue apertada fortemente em sua mão e suas feições de boneca expressavam cansaço. O cansaço de quem tem um mesmo pesadelo e inúmeras e repetidas vezes. Quando abriu sua mão, apenas os cacos da bolinha restavam.

Já havia se passado das onze da noite, mas o bar continuava cheio. Isso porque, quando fosse meia-noite, seria o aniversário da mesma garotinha que agora sentara no chão da Homra.

- A-Anna? - Repetiu o _bartender_ - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ela demorou a responder, parecia que estava escolhendo as palavras com cuidado ou, talvez, simplesmente não sabia como dizer.

-... Tatara...

Apenas uma palavra. Apenas esse nome foi o suficiente para que a atenção de todos fosse completamente capturada e que os murmurinhos que preenchiam o local cedessem.

A pessoa que fez a pergunta que todos tinham em mente foi Yata, nervoso.

- O To-Totsuka-san? Aconteceu algo com ele, Anna?

Ela fez que sim levemente com a cabeça e a abaixou em seguida, deixando todos sem dúvida alguma de que algo havia acontecido ao membro mais fraco da Homra.

- Tatara... - Anna fechou os olhos com força, como se pudesse mudar o que havia acontecido - ...Tem muito... - Ela pausou, nauseada pela visão - Eu...Eu odeio esse vermelho... - As lágrimas pingavam no chão e ela não conseguiu sufocar um soluço.

Yata levantou-se, decidido. Tremendo da cabeça aos pés, mas decido.

- An-Anna... - Ele falou devagar, estranhando o modo como sua voz tremera -... Onde ele está?

Ela olhou para ele, surpresa, e por um momento seus olhos arregalaram-se e turvaram-se de novo.

- Anna!

-... No telhado... Do prédio central...

Sem perder mais tempo, o terceiro-no-comando jogou seu _skate_ no chão, indo o mais rápido para o lugar. Se chegasse lá rápido talvez desse tempo. Talvez pudesse salvar Totsuka-san.

Todos ficaram em silêncio dentro do bar. O certo era impedi-lo. Afinal, o que aconteceria era óbvio. Mas era impossível parar Yata quando ele decidia algo.

Era esperado há algum tempo que algo mais grave acontecesse a Totsuka. Ele geralmente se machucava, mas nunca fora pior do que alguns ossos quebrados ou torções. Mas pelo estado de Anna, era algo realmente sério. E algo que ela já sabia há algum tempo.

- Kusanagi...

A voz grave e séria de Mikoto fez com que todos olhassem para o rei vermelho, esperando o que ele ia dizer. Ele havia ficado em silêncio todo aquele tempo, mas agora era hora de fazer algo.

-... Vá com ele.

O loiro entendeu imediatamente a ordem do outro. Kusanagi se levantou deixando Mikoto, que se levantara e andara até a garotinha, cuidar de Anna e saiu do seu bar. A ordem de Mikoto era clara.

"_Não o deixe fazer nenhuma besteira"_

**-... Desculpe...**

Yata abraçou o amigo, chorando desesperado. Por que aquilo estava acontecendo? Totsuka-san não podia estar morto! Não podia!

Ele não aceitava aquilo.

Abraçava cada vez mais forte o corpo frio, usando sua aura de fogo para aquecê-lo, como se pudesse trazê-lo de volta fazendo isso. Agarrava-se a qualquer milagre. Esperava qualquer coisa.

Esperava que Totsuka se levantasse, rindo, dizendo que era uma brincadeira.

Esperava que ele abrisse os olhos e abraçasse-o de volta, dizendo novamente que estava tudo bem, que tudo ia dar certo.

Esperava qualquer coisa... Menos... Menos saber que nunca mais poderia falar com o outro ou que nunca mais ririam juntos. Não...

Ouvia Kusanagi falar algo atrás dele, mas não ouviu. Nada mais fazia sentido.

Não havia mais lágrimas, pois Yata negava-se a acreditar. Não abraçava mais o corpo ou olhava em sua direção, era duro demais para ele. Se o fizesse, teria que admitir que era real e, para Yata, aquilo tudo era apenas um sonho ruim do qual já despertaria. Estava apenas esperando...

- Yata-chan...

Ouviu a voz de Kusanagi lhe chamar e olhou, sem expressão em seu rosto. Ainda estava dentro de seu sonho...

-... - Kusanagi mexeu no cabelo, sem jeito. Ele parecia bem abatido, mesmo que estivesse dando duro para não demonstrar isso - é melhor você voltar para a Homra...

Ele olhou para baixo mais uma vez antes de se levantar e ir embora.

Já haviam passado de meia-noite. Ele andou sem prestar atenção pelas ruas desertas, chegando a um lugar que nunca vira na vida. Era um beco deserto, cheio de lojas falidas com vitrines empoeiradas e produtos abandonados espalhados dentro delas. Uma das vitrines ia do teto ao chão da loja e ainda era capaz de refletir, um tanto borrado, o que passasse na sua frente. Foi em frente a ela que Yata parou. E, apavorado, viu nela refletida coisas que não eram para estar ali.

Sangue em suas roupas.

Sangue em suas mãos.

Sangue em seu rosto.

De repente, suas pernas não suportaram mais o peso do próprio corpo. Ele caiu de joelhos, as lágrimas transbordando de seus olhos. Como podia negar agora? Não havia mais como. O sangue era de Totsuka e estava bem visível por todo o seu corpo. Totsuka estava morto. O sangue dele estava ali para provar. Não ririam mais, não se divertiriam mais, não ouviria mais ele cantar ou o veria sorrir. Nada ficaria bem. Nada daria certo.

Ele estava morto.

Yata esfregou o sangue do rosto com as costas da mão freneticamente. Ao olhar de novo para seu reflexo, viu que não adiantara nada, muito pelo contrario, só piorara a situação. Agora, metade de seu rosto estava manchada com o sangue.

A respiração dele saía curta e fraca. Enterrando a cabeça nas mãos, ele gritou desesperado. Foi um som agoniado que quebrou o silêncio da madrugada como um raio. Não se levantou ou se moveu. Ficou ali, caído no chão, a cabeça enterrada nas mãos e as lágrimas de sofrimento escorrendo pelo rosto. Não pode fazer nada. Não queria fazer mais nada.

Tinha visto um amigo precioso morrer em seus braços. Da onde tiraria as forças para seguir em frente?

Yata não se lembrava de ter ouvido passos ou qualquer outro barulho por perto. Mas sentiu quando algo quente e confortável tocou as suas costas e pelos seus ombros, cobrindo-os. Segurou com as mãos o tecido. Sentiu as plumas macias fazendo cocegas em sua bochecha. Era familiar. Claro que era. Era um casaco e Yata sabia de quem era. Puxou-o mais para perto antes de olhar para o homem parado em sua frente.

- Mi-Mikoto-san... - Disse num sussurro o nome, soluçando.

Mikoto olhou para o rosto do garoto. Notou o sangue e não era necessário perguntar o que havia acontecido, Kusanagi já tinha lhe dito tudo. O que mais preocupou o rei não foi o sangue. Foi a expressão nos olhos de Yata. Estavam arregalados e tremiam. Ele estava a beira do pânico.

O Rei Vermelho já tinha visto olhares assim, claro. Tinha os visto nos olhos das pessoas que conheceram o terror absoluto de seus poderes. Que tiveram a má sorte de lhe deixar furioso ao ponto de perder o controle. Era sempre a mesma coisa. Enfrentavam-no, perdiam e lhe imploravam perdão, piedade.

Mikoto se abaixou, ainda ficando um pouco mais alto que o garoto, e o puxou, fazendo com que Yata praticamente desaparecesse no abraço.

Não era costume de Mikoto consolar alguém. Só o fazia quando era extremamente necessário ou pedia para que Tatara o fizesse por ele. Mas o loiro não estava mais aqui. Nunca mais estaria.

- "Está tudo bem,... Tudo vai dar certo no final" - As palavras foram escolhidas propositalmente e ao ouvi-las, Yata começou a chorar ainda mais, soluçando e abraçando fortemente seu rei. Ele sabia que devia estar parecendo uma criança, mas não se importava. Apenas queria que aqueles sentimentos desaparecessem. Que aquele peso em seu coração desaparecesse.

- Por-por que, Mikoto-san? O Totsuka-sa-san... Nunca fez nada para merecer i-isso... - Yata não conseguia falar direito e sua voz saía abafada pelo corpo a sua frente - E agora... E-Ele está...

Depois disso ele começou a soluçar incontrolavelmente.

Mikoto expandiu sua aura, aquecendo e acalmando o garoto. Ele abraçou-o ainda mais forte, tentando deixa-lo o mais confortável o possível.

Não demorou muito para que Misaki pegasse no sono em meio aos soluços e as lágrimas.

O homem afastou seu corpo do outro, olhando para todo o sangue nas roupas e no rosto do outro. O cheiro de ferro estava deixando-o nauseado. Não porque era sangue, com isso já estava acostumado, o problema era o sangue ser de Totsuka. De seu amigo.

Ele limpou precariamente com os dedos o rosto do outro antes de levanta-lo nos braços e começar a caminhar para a Homra.

Ele não chorou. Não se lembrava de qual fora a ultima vez que chorara ou até mesmo se já tinha chorado alguma vez na vida. E também havia decidido que todos ao seu redor já estavam chorando o suficiente. O suficiente para ele também.

Olhou para Yata. Dessa vez, o garoto chorara no seu lugar.

Todas essas lágrimas não seriam em vão. Mikoto jurou. Vingá-las-ia. Mesmo que para isso, tivesse que apagar seu vermelho desse mundo.


End file.
